This invention relates to a game having a playing board in the form of a tower and simulating advancement in an industry.
The prior art is replete with board games using cards and pieces identifying players moved on a game board. Players are dealt and/or choose cards that determine how their pieces move on the board. Indicia where the player lands on the board determines any additional actions or fate of the player. Some board games have the player make a continuous circuit with the goal being to accumulate “money” or points, whereas other have a goal the player must reach to win the game. These games can provide simulations of life in general (finding a job, starting a family) or of industry (accumulating and using assets). There are also card games that are, or can be adapted to simulate an industry-type advancement game.